In the arrangements of this kind disclosed in German Offenlegungsschriften 27 23 750 and 28 13 856 the said means is arranged to adjust the potential at a point to which the other terminals of the load impedances are connected in accordance with the value of the gain control signal, so as to compensate for changes which would otherwise occur in said standing voltages.